Dawnbringer/TU
Tribes united is a discord RP server/forum for wings of fire which I own Do not change without permission even grammar, as several mistakes might be intentional ( . appearance General - she is relatively bigger than her age and is usually looking proud and regal or battle read, purple eyes and Nightwing horns and Spain Sandwing - she has golden scales and looks from afar. you can see her Nightwing spine and horn and scales but she is counted as a 'golden scales' or a sandwing hybrid without tail burb Nightwing- she has mostly midnight ice like colors with greenish taint due to her parent's heritage and similar in shape always to the general one personality Dawnbringer is tuff on the outside, being hardened to let know she can harm you but she has a softer caring side where when she is less stressed she is far nicer, although she is always nice her softer side is not as angry and far more accepting while her normal state makes her harder to convince. She is determined and protective on the ones she cares, she is rarely to trust someone on the first meeting but will help far more to hybrids or animus as she understands them, she is controlled but has anger burst that doesn't end well but she is calm. due to how she learned to lead she is charismatic but shows that she is not to mess with her tuff side, she is harsh to others and hates when others disrespect her as she worked and clawed her self to be where she is, she is a fighter and will act like one with always preparing for a fight and preparing strategy and analyzing the enemy powers and skills Dawnbringer is an animus, although she mostly used it as a utility and doesn't need it she learned how to use it to the max but also learned how to control her self. She is a unique fighter due to her style combining other tribes fighting styles but she hates to kill and prefers to knock out the enemy. She is known for her ability to know what her enemy is going to do in the battlefield and although she is high commander she is always on the filed. Dawnbringer knows how to lead and as icewings she plans her spells very well, she is a great leader but anything else is out of her field of expertise Dawnbringer rarely uses her spells, she knows that they corrupt your mind and makes you think you are better, she makes sure she never goes and does the mistakes and turns evil and corrupt due to overuse of her powers items/main enchantments She has a huge underground archive facility where a lot of spells are stored for the safety of other as it can't be used by others. dawnbringer has a custom made armor (usually made from titanium) that is enchanted to not interfere with her movement. Her weapon is a wrist blade that is mounted on her upper wrist part of her left arm and has dart launcher(which she has several armor types), grappling hook and can act as a small shield Biography Relationships Starseeker - her mate darkstalker - her father Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Government Official)